Secrets
by Debi
Summary: Imagine Chloe stepping back to watch Clark at the Farmer's Market.
1. Secrets

TITLE: Secrets   
AUTHOR: Debi   
E-MAIL: IanFan9@aol.com   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything or anyone. I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment...and hopefully yours.   
SPOILERS: None   
CONTENT WARNING: None, I hope. It should just be a romantic little fic.   
SUMMARY: Takes place during the second episode...a short, missing scene of sorts at the Farmer's Market. Imagine Chloe stepping back to watch Clark at the Farmer's Market.   
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt at non-YA fan fiction. Feedback is always welcome and please feel free to tell me if I should stick to Jake and Hamilton. Before Smallville, I had no interest in Superman...comics or otherwise. I'm not up to speed on all the history and what "should" be. I just know I like the show and love the idea of Chloe and Clark as a couple. This is the first time I've ever posted a fic without it being beta read first, so please forgive any errors. I already have plans for a sequel to this story - so if you're interested in beta reading, please let me know.   
  
  
Secrets   
  
The other day I told him we all keep secrets. I'm not sure why I said that either. I didn't really want to start a big discussion with him about all the things we haven't told each other. Maybe it was a Freudian slip of some kind, but I'm not ready for that conversation, yet. Generally, I can tell him anything, but there is one secret I've been keeping from him for years. It's my biggest secret. Want to know what it is? I'm crazy about him. Yep, totally head-over-heels crazy for him and he doesn't have a clue. It's my secret.   
  
Saturday is my favorite day. Not because there is no school and I can sleep late...no, Saturday is my favorite day because in Smallville...it's Farmer's Market day. Everyone in town comes out to buy or sell and the Kent's are always here bright and early. There is usually enough activity at the Market that I can easily slip off to the side without anyone noticing and watch him. I love to watch him.   
  
Watch his beautiful hands that defy farm work as he carefully lines up apples in a crate.   
  
Watch him talk and laugh. I love his laugh. It's deep and masculine, but somehow, still sweet and innocent - like a little boy.   
  
Watch his muscles flex and move under his shirt as he lifts crates and boxes. I can only imagine how beautiful they must look uncovered - nothing little boyish about the way he's built.   
  
Watch him smile. Oh...that smile and the dimples that come with it get me every time. It's the most amazing smile I can think of, and I think of it often.   
  
Watch his graceful, long legs as he easily steps over the hay bales and other objects that my short legs would surely have to walk around instead.   
  
But then comes the inevitable...watch him drool over her.   
  
Yeah, Clark Kent has been in love with Lana Lang for as long as I have been in love with him.   
  
That's the biggest reason why I've kept my feelings a secret. I've never told him how I feel because I know how he feels about her. Look at Lana and then look at me. She's pretty, perfect, popular...little miss cheerleader. Me? Well, I'm just his goofy best friend who wouldn't be caught dead in a cheerleader's uniform. I've seen the way he looks at her and I know how he looks at me. I decided a long time ago that I couldn't compete with Lana and I wasn't going to try. I just wish it were easier living with that decision.   
  
I guess the other reason would be fear. What if I told him how I felt and he laughed? I don't think I could handle it and what if it ruined our friendship? I know I couldn't live with that. Our friendship is the one thing I do have that Lana doesn't. Clark is my best friend. I can talk to him. He helps me with stories and is willing to listen when everyone else is convinced I'm crazy. We hang out, joke around and just spend time together. Lana doesn't have that and I cherish every moment of it.   
  
Just once, though...   
  
Just once I'd like to see that look on his face when he was looking at me. Or to have him get all clumsy and flustered because he was near me.   
  
Just once, I'd like to know what it felt like to be with him. To wrap myself around that fabulous body of his and run my fingers through his hair. To stare deep into those beautiful hazel eyes in the seconds before they slid shut as our lips met. Just once, I'd like to be free to touch him and trace all the delicious curves and contours.   
  
Just once...   
  
But until I find the nerve to tell him, I'll have to settle for Farmer's Market Saturday, or any other time when no one is looking and I can watch him. Because we all have secrets and how I really feel about Clark Kent is mine.   
  
  
  
####


	2. That Kent Charm

That Kent Charm   
  
Summary: This takes place following Metamorphosis. That night, Chloe is at home thinking about Clark again.   
  
"It's amazing how far that Kent charm will get you."   
  
Oh my God. I can't believe I said that. WHY did I say that? I sounded like one of those giggling, airhead cheerleaders mooning over the star jockstrap of the week. So help me, though, he was SO CLOSE! Beautiful, intense eyes were peeking out at me under impossibly long, sexy eyelashes. A mega-watt smile covered his face and those full, perfect lips were just begging to be kissed! I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to me. Take those lips as mine and tangle my fingers in his silky hair. Give Clark Kent every ounce of my soul in a kiss that would make him forget the pom-pom queen forever. Show him EXACTLY what that Kent charm does to me!   
  
But I don't have the nerve to do that yet, so I guess I'll have to keep dreaming about the day I finally find it and just stick to being Best-Friend-Chloe. Geez, sounds like the newest Mattel doll! 'Just in time for Christmas, Best Friend Chloe...she walks, she talks and she'll fall in love with you...batteries not included...$19.95.'   
  
At least I managed to recover my senses right away and Clark told me about Greg. How freaky was all of that? I just know that the meteor shower is behind all the schizo things that happen out here in Corn Town USA. I've just never been able to get anyone else to believe it, but Clark took me seriously and just look at what we found!   
  
I still don't understand it all, but one thing is for sure - Clark trusted me and let me in this time. Instead of furrowing his adorable little brow and shutting me out like he usually does - this time he opened up to me. He let me in on the secret. Maybe there is hope for me after all.   
  
Then again, as soon as he saw that Lana was in jeopardy, he went racing after her. Would he do the same if it were me Greg had wanted?   
  
I think so. I mean...that's just the way Clark is and one of the reasons why I love him. He'd help anyone, even perfect strangers like when he saved Lex Luthor. But if it had been ME - and not Lana - I don't think he'd have the same LOOK in his eyes as he ran off.   
  
No, I think that look will always be reserved for Lana Lang - the girl of his dreams.   
  
And as for me, I think that's the only time I'll ever get to see that look, because Clark Kent is the man of MY dreams.   
  
And what sweet dreams they are. 


End file.
